Yo tambien te amo
by AnFANGirl
Summary: Summary: ichixruki Rukia lleva comportándose cuatro días rara y el quinto día se fugo de la escuela, Rukia le da la explicación a Ichigo, y el simplemente se impacta de golpe haciendo que Rukia pensara que él no le correspondía, se equivoca,entren&lean!


_Yo también te amo…_

_**Summary:[ichixruki] Rukia lleva comportándose cuatro días raramente y el quinto día se fugo de la escuela, Rukia le da la explicación a Ichigo, y el simplemente se impacta de golpe haciendo que Rukia pensara que él no le correspondía, se equivoca, entren y lean! Y dejen rewiews**_

_**A quien no le guste el drama no lea por favor, están advertidos, es un one-shot**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**Bleach no me pertenece es arte obra y todo lo demás de Tite cubo, ya. El punto es que no es mío, si lo fuera…dejémoslo allí XDD fic dedicado a mi tía queridísima XDD, espero que te guste Nya!.**_

Extensamente esperó que el dijera algo, que el pronunciara su nombre, sin embargo , la contestación de ese deseo nunca jamás llego, de la boca de aquel muchacho solo salió un suspiro casi inaudible que denotaba cansancio de parte de aquel chico, nada alterado se dirigió a su habitación rodando sobre sus talones y subiendo las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, con suaves pisadas entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, el que antes se notaba calmo y sereno, se debatía en sus pensamientos empezando a temblar, se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo con la puerta de exclusivo soporte, lagrimas saladas y amargas cayeron por su rostro dejando finos caminos por donde pasaba, en la suave piel de su cuello sentía acoplarse el sudor, paso lánguidamente sus dedos por su cabello recordando lo que acababa de pasar… las imágenes corrían y corrían a mil por hora en su cabeza, no podía apartarlas…

"_-Ichigo…! Ya llegaste…-musitaba por lo bajo la shinigami, recordando su comportamiento en la escuela, se había comportado muy raro desde días anteriores, y el simplemente quería saber la razón, después de clases no lo espero para irse juntos a casa.- buenas tardes…-susurro imperceptible, pero nuestro peli naranja logro sin duda escucharla._

_-buenas noches-respondió sarcástico fijando su vista al reloj que guindaba de la pared cerca del cuadro de Masaki que marcaban las nueve y cuarenta cinco, hora de las preguntas._

_-¿porqué te fuiste sin esperarme?-ya empezaba la charla._

_-es porque…necesitaba despejarme… Ichigo.-pronunció la última palabra que se suponía nombre del chico con más enfatización y determinación que otras veces-no…no sé lo que siento…no estoy enferma!-dijo más alto al ver que él acercaba su mano hasta su frente para medir su temperatura- es que…siento que no te quiero solo como un amigo…-confeso, dejando caer una lagrima-Ichigo te amo…-se le quebrantaba la voz en cada silaba que lograba pronunciar y esas amargas lagrimas corrían mas rápido sobre la pálida y casi descolorida piel de la morena, poso una mano sobre el rostro del chico acariciando su tersa mejilla, acto que no hiso efecto en el joven que se mantenía estático en su lugar, lo que provoco que la chica de cabello negro corriera hasta la habitación de sus hermanas en silencio para no despertarlas, malinterpretando la situación del chico."_

Se paró lentamente del piso dejando el soporte de la puerta, su garganta le escocía de tanto hipar y gemir, se encamino a su cama y se acostó boca abajo llorando otra vez al recordar lo idiota que se había comportado ante la declaración de la chica, el también le amaba, y tenía que solucionarlo ahora o seguramente mañana no podría verle al cara, hundió su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a recordar algo en algún remoto lugar de su mente le serviría, consejo de su madre.

"_-Mamá! Un secreto!-decía el pequeño niño abochornado que se encogía en el sofá sentado con su madre. Esta acerco el oído a su pequeño hijo._

_-mamá me gusta Tatsuki-susurro solo para que su querida madre de cabellos castaños escuchara cuyo secreto temía por contar, pero con su madre tenía mucha confianza._

_-¿oh? Hehehe…-se reía levemente su madre-¿ y cuál es el problema hijo?_

_-es que…me dijo que me quería mucho y yo no hice nada y…-se le rompía la voz en miles de pedazos a aquel pequeño niño de diez años que pedía consejo._

_-tranquilo…dile que la quieres mucho y actúa con valentía nada de retractarse cuando vas a hablar!-subió un poco el tono pero aun firme seguía siendo gentil a oídos de todos- no dejes que llore, yo fui la que me confesé a tu padre y recuerdo que…el se quedo quieto durante mucho y me preocupe…no actúes como tu padre, valentía!- le contaba su hijo y le secaba las lagrimas con las yemas de los dedos- vamos o haras que mami llore como esa niña por ti- y con una sonrisa lo animó a hablar con esa chica, Tatsuki."_

-Gracias mamá… no te hare llorar y a ti tampoco…Rukia…-susurraba el chico con cabeza de zanahoria cuya cara resplandecía de felicidad y en gran parte gracias a los rayos lunares que se reflejaban en el ventanal, y de la nada apareció una mariposa cual negro de sus alas era inconfundible, Rukia.

De repente salto de la cama, choco con sus zapatos de la escuela y se golpeo con el armario, y entro Rukia por la ventana cerrándola tras de sí.

-Perdona…por despertarte…-dijo con un tono melancólico que a nuestro señor fresa no le agrado en lo absoluto.

-No yo estaba despierto…-ella no respondió, solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y de paso bajar la mirada.

Ella tímidamente se sentó en el borde de la cama arrastrándose hasta donde estaba el y mirándolo a los ojos.

-ah…disculpa…por lo de hace rato…eso…-dijo apartando la mirada, sus rostro seguía con mal semblante, no expresaba emociones, estaba muerta pero no de esa manera…fría…distante…

-Si

-ah?

-Si-volvió a decir monótonamente, cuando expresaba en demasía todo sentido de la palabra.

-sí que?-más confundida.

-Si- dijo con más fuerza, sosteniendo con amabas manos la delicada y perfilada cara de la chica, y la beso.

Fue un beso lento y acompasado, el primero, la puerta abierta para mucho más que besos de adolecentes completamente ingenuos e inocentes.

Torpe al principio, pero luego los dos comenzaron a comprender aquel enredadito juego, lentamente la morena se integro siguiendo el compas y enredando sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y la otra mano se entretenía acariciando los suaves cabellos naranjas de cierto chico cuyo nombre tenia doble significado, esta vez no se usaría '_fresa_' el, la protegería, sería su "_ángel protector'' _esta vez no sería fresa.

Se separaron lentamente por la escasez de aire entre ellos, Rukia todavía sentía sobre ella el aliento de aquel chico que con simples acciones le había dejado un mensaje de "_sí, yo también te quiero" _que hasta el más idiota percibiría.

_Fin, cortito pero bonito xDD_

REWIEWS PORFIS..!


End file.
